Sonic R
by SandwichGuy
Summary: The first chapter of my racing/Sonic fanfic.If you hate Chris don't read. I don't Sonic or any of his friends. They belong to SEGA and Archie.
1. Welcome to Earth

This is my first fanfiction so please do not flame it too much. Takes place in Sonic X universe but has some Archie no storyline from Sonic has happened stuff like the Robotnik takeover and roboticization thing in Archie nor the video game storylines you hate Sally or Chris,please do not read this.

Basically the storyline is Sonic and his friends are teleported to a Earth and Chris (Who is 4 in this universe) saves Sonic and Sally from his pool (They are both 14 at the beginning.) Robotnik is dead after Shadow kills him, Sonic, who is a up and coming racing driver, must pursue his dream here. Watch as he, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Silver and others race their way through the ranks with dreams of winning the World's biggest racing prize-The FIA World Championship. An event with drivers from F1, NASCAR, IndyCar and other leagues fight to be the world's best driver.

Enjoy!

-SandwichGuy

Chapter 1-Welcome to Earth

November 17th, 2013.

Sonic the Hedgehog is trying to rescue Cream and Cheese, who have been captured by Robotnik once again and Sally,Amy and Tails are watching over him from Tail's plane trying to provide some support. "Sonic,catch!" Yells Tails as he shoots out a ring from his turret."Thanks, Tails!" Sonic yells breaks into the base, Robotnik is waiting for him. "Sonic! Too late." Says Robotnik. "I won't let you get in the way of my plans this time." I've tried for years too take over this blasted planet.I'm sick of it! So I'm gonna-" Robotnik is then shot all the sudden by Shadow, killing him instantly. "What the-Shadow why did you do that?!" Yelled Sonic. "You should be thanking me blue doctor was planning on destroying the planet." Said Shadow. "I would have stopped him you know!" Replied Sonic. "No you wouldn't have. All he had to do was hit that button." Said Shadow. "Sonic, what's going on down there, did you rescue Cream and Cheese?" Asked Sally. "Robotnik's kinda...dead. Shadow just shot hi-wait Shadow don't yank the emeralds out like tha-!" Sonic was cut off when he saw Shadow just tearing out the emeralds. All the sudden,there was a blinding light. This could be seen throughout the whole planet. Knuckles is on his island looking on at this. "That looks bad." He said.

Moments later. Sonic wakes up in a dark area. "Way to go Shadow. Where am I?" Thought Sonic. Then he saw two bright lights right in front of him. He quickly ran out of the way, then he saw where he looked like Mobotropolis, but less advanced technologically. The creatures in front of him looked a little like Overlanders. The police cornered him and tried to capture him, but he evaded along the freeway, he heard a familiar voice. "Sonic!" He heard, he looked and saw Sally standing there on the overpass near some trees. "Sally? You're here too?" Asked Sonic. " Yes, and wherever we are, we have to get back home." Replied Sally. Meanwhile, Sam Speed and the S-team are gearing up to pursue the hedgehog and chipmunk. They ready their Formula 1 cars, for they should have no problem getting him. He's a 2-time Formula 1 World Champion. And the 2010 FIA World Champion. He and his team then roll out and begin their pursuit. Sonic is running with Sally in his arms, he then takes notice to the pursuing cars. "Hmm. Looks like they have racing here. I'll have to check that out." Said Sonic. "Sonic, don't get involved in racing HERE too!" Said Sally. "Relax, Sal! This is my dream! And I intend to keep it!

Soon afterward,Sam got sick of the hedgehog taunting him. "All units,open the center line!" Yelled Sam. "I didn't think I'd have to do this, but I have no choice. I will not, have anyone, faster than me, on my highway!" Yelled Sam, as he went supersonic, but Sonic beat him out, jumping over the end of the road. As he and Sally flew through the air, Sonic said "This place isn't so bad. At least I know someone I can have fun with." He said, referring to Sam. "Uhh...Sonic?" Said Sally. "Yeah?" "We have a problem." Sally said,looking down at the pool below. "Uh oh, not good!" Said Sonic. He tried to run in the air, but just fell into the pool, 4-year old Christopher Thorndyke is asleep in bed, but the sound of the splash wakes him up. He then runs down to the pool. Sally is sitting at the bottom, rolling her eyes as Sonic frantically tries to run to the ladder at the edge of the then takes his hand, and begins to swim upward, but Chris jumps in and takes her hand. The boy is very small. Smaller than Sonic and Sally even. He pull them out of the pool. While regaining their breaths, Sonic says "Hey, thanks a lot." But then notices Chris cowering in fear away from them."Hey, what's wrong kid?" asks Sonic. "You-You're...a-aliens..." says Chris, shaking with fear. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you." Said Sally. "How do I know that? How can I trust you?" Says Chris, now on the brink of tears from fear. "I know what will make you trust us." Says Sonic, as he walks up to him. Chris backs away as Sonic kneels down. He is about to scream when Sonic grabs him. But instead of him attacking him, he simply pulls Chris into a warm hug. Sally then follows him, hugging Chris as well. Chris then knows he can trust the two, and leaning his head against Sonic's chest. "Listen kid, can we stay here until we can find a way home?" asked Sonic. "We won't be any trouble, we'll reveal ourselves to your parents tomorrow." But then Chris starts crying. Sonic is confused as to why, so he hugs Chris again. "Hey, what's wrong?" Asked Sonic, rubbing his back gently. "My mom is dead. And I almost never see my dad." Sonic and Sally both hug Chris tightly. They know this feeling all too well. Sonic's parents were killed by Robotnik as a child. Sally's mom, Queen Acorn, died of cancer when she was 6 and her dad is dying right now of the same illness. "I'm sorry to hear that. But don't worry, we'll be there for you." said Sonic. "By the way, what's your name?" Asked Sonic. "Christopher Thorndyke. But everyone calls me Chris."

"Well Chris, my name is Sonic the Hedgehog. And this is Sally Acorn."

Just in case you were wondering, this is the voice cast for Sonic R-

Sonic the Hedgehog-Jason Griffith

Christopher Thorndyke-Suzanne Goldish (Michael Sinterniklass as an adult)

Sally Acorn-Linda Cardellini

Miles "Tails" Prower-Amy Palent (Jason Griffith as an adult)

Shadow the Hedgehog-Jason Griffith

Rotor Walrus-JG Quintel

Knuckles the Echidna-Dan Green

Bunnie Rabbot-Trish Suhr

Antoine D' Coolete-Bill Hader

Crystal Thorndyke-Rebecca Honig (Linda Cardellini as an adult)

Chuck Thorndyke-Jerry Lobozo

Sir Charles Hedgehog-Maurice LeMarche


	2. Nightmare

Chapter 2: World Champion Dreams

January 7th, 2014

Its been a few months since Sonic and his friends showed up on Earth. Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Tails want to be home so they can continue racing. But, they decide that they will pursue their careers here. On Mobius, they wanted to race in MASCAR, the Mobian Association for Stock Car Auto Racing. But they found NASCAR, which is about the same thing. They want to win the Championship so they can race in the FIA World Championship. The World's biggest Motorsport event. It's a 15 race series in which the best drivers in the world compete in. In 2013, Sebastian Vettel won his 3rd World Title over Jimmie Johnson, the 2013 NASCAR Sprint Cup champion and the 2006 FIA World Champion. Chris's uncle, Sam Speed, and 2009 World Champion, finished 5th in the final points after finishing 3rd in the F1 Championship. Sonic and his friends decide the place for them to start is ARCA, a league for up-and-coming drivers. Vector would re-make his team that he had on Mobius, which is Chaotix Motorsport. But there's one thing-they needed cars. Luckily, Chris has a rich family, and his father, Nelson Thorndyke, is visiting. So Sonic asks him for a favor. "I can't thank you enough for being there for my son. He's been so distraught ever since Lindsey died a few months ago in that car crash." Said Nelson. "It's been a pleasure. He's kinda like a second little brother." Said Sonic. "Listen, we want to ask you something. On Mobius, we wanted to be racing drivers, but ever since we came here, we have to pursue that dream here. I'm now old enough to be in ARCA this season and Knux, a Shadow and I-" Nelson cut him off. "And you need money to get the cars? Done." Said Nelson. "Oh...well, thank you." Said Sonic.

Nelson bought them the cars, and Vector hired some pit crews. Sonic wouldn't need one. He would have Rotor and Tails as mechanics and pit crew members, Bunnie as a pit crew member, and Sally as a strategist. His uncle, Sir Charles Hedgehog, is his crew chief. In the first race, Daytona, Shadow stunned the world, Taking the win in his first start, Sonic finished in second. By Talladega, Sonic had won 1 race, and Shadow had 2. Shadow led the points. At Talladega though, something horrible happened. Chris, now 5, was at the race. He wanted to be a race car driver too, like Sonic. Sonic had just recently let him start racing Quarter Midgets. In the closing laps of the race, Sonic was turned around and got airborne, his car landed on its roof and went to a horrifying series of flips and rolls. It flipped 10 times. Everyone was absolutely terrified, worrying if Sonic was injured or killed. Thankfully, Sonic emerged from the wreckage uninjured. But he was shaken up. Everyone was thankful, and when he made it back to pit road, everyone hugged him. But Chris was absolutely terrified. Later on, back at his house, Chris just went to his room and into bed. But he couldn't sleep. At about 9, when he normally goes to bed, Sonic came in. "Chris, are you okay? You've been really quiet." "I'm okay Sonic. Just tired." Chris answered. "This is about the crash, isn't it?" Sonic said. "N-no Sonic, you're okay,that's all that matters." Chris said. "Well, Ok." Sonic said, as he leaned down to kiss Chris goodnight. (It's a brotherly/parent kiss. Don't get it mixed up.) "Goodnight Chris. I'm still a little worried though. So if you get scared, just come into my room and get in my bed." Sonic said. "I'll be fine Sonic. Goodnight." Chris said, as he began to go to sleep.

Chris then saw himself on a track. He was in a NASCAR, and Sonic was in one right next to him. Then, a green and pink #10 car came up between them. It said "Danica Patrick" on the piece above the window net. The driver wrecked Sonic, causing him to slam into a wall, the car exploded on impact. Chris was terrified. This person had surely killed Sonic. Chris, in a fit of rage, then smashed into the car, ramming it hard into the wall, both cars getting destroyed on impact. Sonic, who was asleep, then heard screaming from Chris's room. "NO! SONIC!" Screamed the boy. Sonic bolted into the room and saw Chris tossing and turning in his sleep. Sonic grabbed him and shook him hard. "Chris, wake up! Snap out of it!" Said Sonic. Chris then woke up and saw Sonic holding him. Sonic's scared look softened as he hugged Chris tightly, Chris crying into his chest. "Shh, its ok, I'm right here. I won't leave your side. Shh, calm down, take deep breaths." Chris calmed down a lot. "Sonic, we were on a race track *sniff* you were wrecked by someone in a green car *sniff* I though you were dead, I was so angry and then I-" Sonic cut him off, holding him tightly. "It was my crash, wasn't it?" Sonic said. "Yeah...Sorry I didn't tell you." Said Chris. "Sonic then picked him up, he stood up and rocked Chris back and forth like a baby. "Shh, it's ok. You can sleep in my room tonight." Sonic said. "Thanks, Sonic." Sonic crawled into bed with Chris, Chris rested his head on Sonic's chest. "Goodnight, Chris. I love you." Sonic said, kissing him on the forehead and falling asleep. (Its brotherly/son love, don't get it mixed up. There will be a bit of this in the series.)

Shadow went on to win the ARCA Championship. Sonic was 2nd, Knuckles in 3rd. They will all be moving up to JR Motorsports in 2015 in the NASCAR Nationwide Series. Meanwhile, Sam Speed would finish 3rd in the FIA World Championship while the 2014 NASCAR Sprint Cup Champion Jeff Gordon would win the FIA World Championship for a record tying 8th time. Sonic and Shadow intended on beating him, as the Nationwide Champion and runner-up get to go to World Championship.

To be continued...

(In case you are wondering yes I hate Danica Patrick. I think she's a spoiled brat who only got to NASCAR and IndyCar for being a woman. I also think that she will kill someone of she doesn't stop wrecking people. If you like Danica than good for you.)


	3. Parents Gone and a Father Revealed

I don't own any character except Crystal. Sonic and his friends are owned by SEGA and Archie.

January 5th, 2015

Sonic was watching some TV. In a week, he, Shadow, and Knuckles would go out to Daytona to begin testing for the upcoming NASCAR Nationwide Series season. He would be driving the #52 SEGA Chevrolet. Shadow would be driving the #72 Smith and Wesson car. Knuckles is driving the #50 Dick's Sporting Goods car. But then, Chuck Thorndyke, Chris's Grandfather, came in. He looked really upset. He was on the verge of tears. "Hey, what's wrong Chuck?" Asked Sonic. "Sonic, Nelson, who's Chris's dad, has died. He was in a car accident on the way home to visit him." said Chuck. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry." said Sonic. "Listen, Sonic. Chris doesn't know yet, and I think it would be best if you and Sally broke the news to him. He's more attached to you two, so he might not be as hurt. Asked Chuck. "Of course we will. I'll go as Sally." Said Sonic. He went upstairs and went to Sally. "Hey, Sally?" Asked Sonic. Sally looked up at him. "What is it Sonic? Is something wrong?" Asked Sally. "Sal, Chris's dad died. Chuck asked us to break the news to him." Sally was shocked at the news. But agreed to it, and the two went to Chris's room. Sonic gently shook him to wake him up. "Sonic? Sally? Is something wrong?" Asked Chris. "Chris, we have some bad news." Began Sally. "Chris...your dad died in a car accident." Finished Sonic. Chris was stunned by the news. He began to cry almost immediately, and than dove into Sonic's arms. Sonic hugged Chris tightly along with Sally. Chris was now an orphan. "Shh, it's ok. It's gonna be ok Chris. We will take care of you." Said Sonic, trying to comfort him. "We will take care of him?" Asked Sally. "Well think about it. We practically raised Tails after we found him in the forest when he was 1. We can raise a 5-year old." Said Sonic. Sally agreed to it, and went downstairs. But not before giving Chris a kiss on the forehead in an attempt to calm him. Sonic stayed with Chris for hours, not letting go. He let him stay home from school the next day.

A few days later, Sonic was called into the lab by Tails. He said he, Chuck, Rotor, Charles, and Sally came across something astounding. "What is it Tails?" Asked Sonic. "Sonic, we just found out something. Nelson...he wasn't Chris's biological father." Said Tails. "Sonic, Chris's real dad is-" Sonic cut him off. "It's me, isn't it?" Said Sonic. "Y-yes, it is. Sonic, how did this happen?" Rotor asked. "I knew this was possible ever since I saw a picture of Chris's mom. You know how some people from here were sent to Mobius a few years ago?" They nodded. "Well, one of them was Chris's mom. I was walking around town one night when I was 9, and came across. She appeared to be drunk. She mentioned something about her husband not making kids. So she cornered me, and, well..." Sonic stopped and sighed. "SHE's the one that raped you?" Asked Charles. "Yeah, it was her. And I guess, well, Chris happened." Said Sonic. "Sir Charles, you knew about this?" Asked Chuck. "Yes, but Sonic and I agreed not to talk about it." Said Charles. "But, since I know that it was what created Chris, I guess I'm sorta glad that happened now. Is...that wrong to say?" Asked Sonic. "Not in this case." Said Rotor. "One more thing. It turns out Chris has a twin sister. You're her father as well." Said Charles. "Yes. Crystal. I remember her. She got lost in the woods one day when she was 3. We haven't seen her since. But we know where she is now. She's living with a family in Ohio." Said Chuck. "I'll find her. And bring her back." Said Sonic. He then went to Chris's room to break the news. He went in and sat down next to Chris. "Chris, I have to tell you something. " began Sonic. "It turns out you were not related to your father." Sonic began. Chris was stunned by this news. "Well then who is?" Chris asked. Then, all the sudden, Chris's human ears turned into blue, hedgehog ears. And a blue tail sprouted. "Sonic, are you-" Chris asked. "Yes Chris, I am you're father. I'll explain how when you're older. But I am your dad." Sonic said, smiling. Chris dove into his arms buried his face into Sonic's chest. Sonic hugged him back gently. Then Chris said, "I love you...dad." Sonic hugged him tighter and kissed his forehead. "I love you too...son." Chris was finally happy, as his father was finally here, and here to stay. Chris fell asleep that night in Sonic's arms.

To be continued...

Sorry it's short, really tired.


	4. Reunited At Last

I don't own Sonic or his friends. They belong to SEGA and Archie. I only own Crystal.

January 25th, 2015

It's been a few weeks ever since Nelson, Chris's step-father, died. Chris has finally gotten over it with the help of his real dad-Sonic. Chris still missed his step-dad, but he was happy that he still had Sonic. Meanwhile, Shadow still longs to see Maria again. He still hasn't completely grasped the fact that she is dead after 50 long years. Sonic and his friends have been trying to find Crystal. They haven't told Chris about it yet though, so that way it can be a surprise. But finally, after a week of searching,they find the family that adopted her. Sally is a little unsure about getting her back though. "Maybe this isn't right." She starts. "She might like the family she's with right now." Sonic then says "Sal, this is her real family were talking about here. And I'm her father too you know." They go to the house, but then hear some yelling. They look inside and see an awful sight. Crystal's father is arguing with a child services officer. Apparently their going to take Crystal away. The officer leaves, and then the enraged father starts screaming at Crystal. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU JUST HAD TO BLAB OFF TO YOU'RE TEACHER DIDN'T YOU?! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" The man throws the young girl by her arms out of the house. She lands and then begins crying. Shadow then runs to her aid. She picks her up and asks what happened to her. "My dad hits me every day. I told my teacher and they came and their gonna take me away." She says,through her tears. Shadow holds the little girl in his arms, hugging her. Sonic, Sally and Tails are stunned by this, they've never seen Shadow so...caring. Sonic goes up and asks the girl "Are you Crystal Thorndyke?" The girl nods. "I used to be. Then I got lost one day. So I was adopted." Sonic takes her hand and says "Crystal, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. You're father." Crystal is confused by this, but then the same thing that happened to Chris when he found this out happens to her. She sprouts 2 blue hedgehog ears, and a blue tail. "Y-you're my dad? But what about my first dad?" She asks. "You weren't related to him. You were related to you're mom, but not your dad." Tails says. "Oh. C-can you take me home to my real mom and my brother please?" She asks. Shadow then picks her back up. He's really attached to the girl. She looks so much like Maria. Only difference is the hedgehog parts. "Kid, you're mom and step dad died recently. Your brother is still around though. She saddened by the news and begins to cry again. Shadow hands her to her real father and he hugs her and tries to calm her down. "Shh, it's ok. I'm right here. You'll never be alone. And we will go back home. Now calm down Crystal." Eventually she calms down and they all go home.

After a tearful reunion with Chris and Chuck, Crystal begins to try to go back to normal. She was happy to be back with her real father. But for some reason, Shadow seemed really familiar to her. Like she knew him from somewhere. She remembered having dreams and flashbacks of him, only she was older and they were on some sort of Space Station. Shadow grew very attached to her because of how similar she was to Maria. One night, about a week after this, Crystal was in bed. She was having a nightmare. The same one she was having many times, only more clear and violent. She began crying in her sleep. Shadow, who was sleeping on the roof, took notice. He quickly jumped down, went into the room and picked her up and shook her gently to wake her up. "Crystal, wake up sweetheart. I know you're scared but Shadow's here." Crystal woke up with tears in her eyes. Shadow held her close as he sat down on the bed, holding her in his lap, stroking her hedgehog ears gently. "Can you tell me what happened?" Asked Shadow. "I was in a space station. You were there. A bunch of soldiers were chasing us." She said. Shadow then realized something big. "Crystal, I can't tell you how happy I am. I think you're Maria's reincarnation. She was like a sister to me." Shadow said. "Is that good?" Asked Crystal. "Yes, that's very good." Shadow responded. "Ok. Shadow, can you sleep with me tonight?" She asked. "Of course I will." Said Shadow. He climbed into her bed, still holding her in his arms. He kissed her head gently. "Goodnight M-no Crystal. You're names Crystal." Crystal fell asleep in Shadow's arms. Shadow was very happy. He had Maria back at last.

To be continued...

(Alright, enough mush. Next chapter, the racing starts with the DRIVE4COPD 300! Who will win? Sonic, Shadow, or Knuckles? Find out next time on Sonic R!"


	5. Welcome to NASCAR, Rookies

I don't own any Sonic characters here, nor do I own the tracks. All tracks belong to NASCAR and all characters belong to SEGA and Archie. I only own Crystal.

February 21st, 2015

It's a big day for Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles. Today is their first race in the NASCAR Nationwide series. The DRIVE4COPD 300 at Daytona. Ryan Reed is starting on the Pole Position. Sonic is starting in 5th. Shadow is 2nd, Knuckles is 15th. Sonic plans on working with Knuckles most of the race in the draft. Shadow plans on drafting with teammate Regan Smith. However, when they get to the end of the race, it'll be a different story. They are about to get into their cars, so they say goodbye to their friends. "You be careful out there." Says Sally to Sonic. "Of course I will Sal, nor worries." Sonic responds. Sonic then goes to Tails. "Alright little bro, I'm counting on you today." Sonic says, ruffling his hair. "I'll do my best." Tails responds. He goes to his Uncle Chuck next. "Alright Sonny, go out there and win this for us." Says Charles. "Alright Unc'. I'll see you in victory lane." Finally, he gets his blue and yellow helmet and walks up to Chris. "Alright kid, I have to go." Sonic says, ruffling his hair. Sonic notices, Chris is shaking a little. It must be since the last time he was on a plate track, he flipped over a bunch of times in an awful wreck. "Hey, don't be scared Chris. I'll be fine. No more flipping over." Sonic says as he hugs the scared 5-year old. Chris then noticeably calms down and Sonic gets his helmet on and into the car. Meanwhile, Shadow, who is just ahead is with Crystal. "Ok, Shadow has to go now honey. I'll be back in a few hours." Shadow says to her. "Be careful. And win for me." Says the little girl. Shadow gives her a hug and a kiss and gets in the car. The cars then go off the Pit lane and then get ready to roar around the track at over 170 mph. They make some pace laps, and then the green flag drops. "Boogity, boogity, boogity, let's go Nationwide racing back on FOX boys!" Says Darrel Waltrip, one of the booth announcers.

Early on in the race, Sonic and Knuckles drop to the back so if "The Big One" a massive multi-car pileup, takes place, they can avoid it. Shadow, on the other hand, rides at the front with Smith. Both leading laps. Sure enough, halfway through the race, the big wreck strikes. 15 cars in total are taken out. Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles avoid it. Sonic and Knuckles begin to go towards the front, but then, with 20 laps to go, the Big One happens again. This time, 12 cars are involved. Sonic gets through it, But Knuckles is caught up in it. His car is hit from behind and shoots up into the wall. Sonic then continues on, drafting with Dale Earnhardt Jr. On the final lap, Sonic and Shadow are side by side. They won't give an inch. Both stay that way out of turn 4, in which another big wreck breaks out. 17 cars are in this one. "Sorry Blue boy, but I won't lose to you!" Says Shadow, as he runs into Sonic's side to slow him down. "Not happenin' Shadow!" Sonic yells, as he gets into him. It goes right to the finish line, but Sonic edges out Shadow by about 5 inches. Sonic celebrates his victory with his friends and family, as he becomes one of few to win their first NASCAR race in their first start. Shadow is disappointed that he couldn't win for Crystal, but she is proud of him and she goes to see her father in victory. "Hi dad! Congrats!" She yells, throwing her arms around his neck. Sonic welcomes the hug and returns it. Happy that his daughter and son could be here.

But, after that, Sonic struggles in the series. He gets 4 DNF's in the next 8 races and only 2 top 10's. Shadow tears up the competition, winning 3 of the next 8 races. Knuckles wins 2 others. Halfway through the season, Sonic is 5th in points, with just that one Daytona win. Shadow has won 5 races and leads the points. Knuckles is second with 3 wins, and is only 3 points back. Sonic begins to improve though, winning at Indianapolis and the again at Chicago. Now, with one race left in the season, Sonic is 3rd in points, just 2 back from Shadow and Knuckles, who are both tied on points. If Sonic wins the race, then he will be the Champion. No matter what Shadow and Knux do. He will do whatever it takes to win it. Because whoever wins and the runner up get to go the FIA World Championship.

(Alright! Next chapter will cover the finale, then it's off to the World Championship! Who will win, who will lose? Find out next time on Sonic R!)


	6. Sonic vs Shadow: Round 1

I don't own any characters except Crystal, nor do I own NASCAR. Which is too bad.

November 15th, 2015

Today is the Ford Ecoboost 300. The final race of the NASCAR Nationwide Series season. Sonic is 3rd in the points standings. If he wins the race, than no matter what, he will be the champion. As for Shadow and Knuckles, who are tied atop the points, whoever finishes ahead of the other decides where they finish. Shadow won the pole, Sonic is starting in 2nd. Knuckles is 10th. After saying goodbye to their friends and families, they get into their cars and get ready to race for a championship. At the drop of the green, Shadow does not get going and nearly wrecks the whole field. Sonic takes advantage of this, up until he spins out after contact with Brian Scott. But Sonic recovers and begins to try to run down Shadow, who is in the lead once more. Knuckles runs in 5th. At the halfway point, Sonic makes his way back to 15th. Shadow still leads. Knuckles is 3rd. "Sonic, you need to pit now." Says his Uncle Chuck, his crew chief. "Not yet. I have idea that might get me more track position." Sonic says in response. So he waits a few laps, and then, Shadow and Knuckles both collide in the pits. Knuckles spins off of Shadow's front bumper. He hits the wall and dents his front bumper. "You idiot! It's over for us now!" Yells Knuckles.

Announcer reaction-

Rick Allen-Problems on the pit area! OH! ITS SHADOW AND KNUCKLES! THE TOP TWO IN THE CHAMPIONSHIP HAVE MADE CONTACT ON PIT ROAD!

Jeff Burton-And that's serious damage on Knuckles car!

Rick Allen-Shadow's damage appears to minimum, but Knuckles is major! The front end is smashed in! That will surely end any hope he has at the championship!

Shadow suffers little damage, but Knuckles has serious bumper damage. Sonic's strategy moves him from 15th to 6th. Shadow falls to 13th, Knuckles goes all the way back to 34th. After about 30 laps, Shadow moves back up to 4th. Right behind Sonic. Two laps later, Shadow passes him. Knuckles has made little gain. He's still 4 laps down in 33rd. Eventually, Knuckles blows a tire and hits the wall. Ending a terrible night and his championship hopes. With 50 laps to go, Sonic and Shadow are 1 and 2 on the track. Sonic is doing anything he can to pass him. But nothing seems to be working. Then, the caution comes out. Sam Hornish Jr. has crashed. It's time for final pit stops. "Sonic, what do you want to do here?" Charles questions. "4 tires, no adjustments. I don't care how loose the car is, I need the lead." Sonic responds. "Shadow, what do you want to do?" Shadow' screw chief asks. "2 tires." Shadow says. "You sure?" He responds. "Yes. Sonic might try to take 2 as well." Shadow responds. However, Shadow's crew misses a lug nut. Sonic's stop goes perfectly, and Sonic gets the lead, Shadow comes out in 2nd. Shadow is furious over this, and yells some obscenities into his radio. But he calms down and gets ready for the restart with 42 laps to go. On the restart, Shadow gets the jump on Sonic, and, with only 2 new tires, holds him off. With 10 laps to go, Sonic is 2nd. Nothing seems to be working on Shadow. They fight to the point where Sonic has given up. He knows it's over. But it wasn't. Kevin Harvick blows an engine with 3 laps to go. Sonic will have one chance to beat Shadow. The Green-White-Checkred comes into play. "Unc, what do I have to do here? How can I beat him?" Sonic asks. But a different voice comes over the radio. It's Knuckles. "Sonic, it's Knuckles. When you're going into turn one, get into him. Move him up the track, than just drive away from him." "You sure this will work?" Sonic says. "Trust me, it will. I've done it many times." Knuckles says in remark. Sonic takes the advice. It turn one, he drives into Shadow's side and then gets away. "You won't beat me that easily!" Shadow yells. He quickly chases Sonic down, gets him loose in turn 3 and passes him. The Final Lap will be told through the NBC Announcers.

Rick Allen-This is it! The white flag is out, one lap of racing to go! Can Sonic run Shadow down?

Jeff Burton-I think he has too far to go, I don't think he can get him!

Steve Letarte-Wait, hold on, he's gaining on the inside!

Rick Allen-Half a lap to go! Sonic is right on Shadow's back bumper! Into turn 4! HE GETS INTO HIM! SONIC IS RIGHT ALONG SIDE NOW, THEY HIT, THEY COME TO THE START FINISH LINE! SONIC GETS HIM AT LINE! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG IS THE 2015 NASCAR NATIONWIDE SERIES CHAMPION!

Sonic beat out Shadow by about a foot. Afterward, Sonic celebrated with the others. He was happy to have both his children in victory lane. During interviews, he noticed Chris and Crystal coming up. "Hey! Come here!" Sonic yelled cheerfully. Sonic scooped both of them up and held them in his arms. He was happy to be able to celebrate a championship with his family. Shadow, on the other hand, had nothing to be ashamed of. He knew he was just gonna have to beat him in the World Championship.


	7. The World Championship Starts Today

I don't Sonic or anything in the races. How sad.

December 17th, 2015

Today is the opening race in the FIA World Championship, The Daytona Grand Prix. It will be held on the oval track in the Daytona International Speedway. Sonic and Shadow know they have their work cut out for them. World Championship cars are different than regular race cars. They are much, much faster. They can hit over 300 mph. They have jet boosters and use a special F1-like engine. And the open wheel cars have "Aero Modes" in which they can transform slightly to make them more aerodynamic. But they do resemble their normal cars. The cars they are using look like their Nationwide cars, but have a jet booster that comes out the back window, the cockpit is very different, with more controls and the seat being in the middle of the cockpit. They also know they will be up against multiple powerhouses. Such as Daniel Ricciardo, the 2015 F1 Champion, Dale Jr., their owner and the NASCAR Sprint Cup Champion, Helio Castroneves, the 2015 IndyCar Champion, Kyle Larson, the runner-up in the NASCAR Sprint Cup Championship, and Lewis Hamilton, the F1 runner-up.

At Daytona, qualifying goes well for the both of them. Sonic qualifies 6th and Shadow is 4th in the 36 car field. Sonic pulls in after a run to talk to the crew, which are made up of the now former Freedom Fighters. Sonic lifts up his visor and goes to Bunnie, Tails and Rotor, the teams mechanics. "It bounces around in turn 3 and it needs more grip around turn 2." Said Sonic. So they work on that, and Sonic goes out again. He jumps up to 4th, but Shadow notices. "I'm going back out again." But Hope, a young girl who is one of Shadow's best friends and the chief mechanic, stops him. "There's not enough time left, you won't make it." She says. "I'll make it. I know I can. Get the car ready. They get it ready. Shadow tells them to add more downforce for turn 4. They do so, and he goes out. He gets his run just barely in time, and jumps up to 2nd. Sonic is angered but this, but he will resolve this in the race.

December 18th, 2015

Daytona Grand Prix Final

Its time for the World Championship to start. At the green flag, Sonic moves up to draft with Dale Jr, but Shadow gets in the way. Sonic rides around in mid pack most of the race. But then, The "Big One" strikes, and Sonic gets caught up right in the middle of it. 15 cars in total are taken out. Sonic finishes 24th in a disappointing debut. Shadow gets 3rd and collects 8 championship points. Trevor Bayne, who got in with a 3rd in the Sprint Cup Championship, takes a stunning win and the points lead. After the first race, Bayne leads with 10 points. Helio Castroneves is in second with 9 points, Shadow is 3rd with 8. In the next race, the London Grand Prix in the streets of London, Shadow gets the win, Sonic finishes 7th and gets 4 points. But it only gets him up to 14th in points. Shadow goes to the lead after Bayne wrecks and Helio gets 9th. Shadow leads with 18 Points, Helio is 2nd with 11 points, Dale Jr. is 3rd, also with 11. In Brazil, at Interlagos, Sonic finishes in 3rd, but Shadow finishes 2nd, and Daniel Ricciardo wins. Shadow leads with 27 points, Sonic jumps to 7th with 12 points. The next race is the French Grand Prix at Ciruit de la Sarthe. Sonic captures the win while Shadow gets into a wreck (And fight) with Lewis Hamilton. Sonic goes all the way to 2nd, with 22 points, just behind Shadow. Who has 29 points. They don't win for the next 3 races. Jeff Gordon, the Indy 500 winner wins at Monza, Nico Rosberg wins Canada at Circuit de Gilles Villeneave, and Kyle Larson wins the Manhattan GP. Shadow still tops the points with 50 points, and goes to 60 with a win in the Chinese Grand Prix. Jeff Gordon and Sonic sit right behind him though, it's not over yet...

To be continued...

Points-

Pos. Driver Name Points

1. Shadow Hedgheog 60

2. Jeff Gordon 53

3. Sonic Hedgehog 50

4. Helio Castroneves 47

5. Nico Rosberg 30

6. Kyle Larson 27

(By the way, if you want an idea on the cars being used in this, look up the anime Future Cyber Formula GPX. It's where a lot of inspiration for this came.)


	8. The Day Before the Last Day

I don't own any characters, drivers or any other objects except this story. How sad.

January 20th, 2016

1:15 AM

Sonic was lying in his bed. He was thinking about what had happened this season. After the Chinese GP, Shadow won again in the GP of Monaco. Sonic crashed. In race 9, the Spanish GP, both he and Shadow crashed. Jeff Gordon won the race. Lewis Hamilton won the British Grand Prix at Silverstone.

With 4 races left, Sonic was losing hope. He had dropped to 5th in points, Shadow led with 105 points, Jeff Gordon and Lewis Hamilton close behind with 103 points each. Sonic was 25 points back. He knew it would take a miracle to get him the World Title. Then, he got some confidence by getting the lead down to 22 at the African GP, while Nico Rosberg won. At the Indianapolis GP, which was two races-one on the oval track, and another on the road course. It was held over 2 days and each race counted for half of the normal points. Kyle Larson won the oval race, and Helio Castroneves on the road course. Shadow still lead the points with 115. Jeff Gordon and Lewis Hamilton sat tied for second with 110. But Sonic had gotten it down to 20 points back in 4th place. But he had to win 2 races to get it.

Shadow blew an engine at the Nurburgring in Germany, and Jeff Gordon and Lewis Hamilton crashed together. Sonic managed to win. It was down to 10 now. The second to last race was the Japanese Grand Prix at Suzuka. But in order to fight for the championship at the World GP, held on the World Circuit, The most difficult, treacherous, most demanding track in the world, what happened in Germany had to happen again. And it did. Shadow and Lewis Hamilton crashed in the first turn on lap one. Jeff Gordon struggled an finished 12th, gaining no points. Sonic won again. It was tied now. He was tied for first with Shadow, each had 115 points. Jeff Gordon and Lewis Hamilton are still it though, they are both 5 back and can win the title with a win. Points go up 1 point each for positions 10-2. So 10th is 2 points, 9th is 3, 8th is 4, and so on. 2nd is 10 points, but victory is 20 points now.

Sonic laid back on the bed and thought "Man, what a long, tough journey. But I made it." That's when he heard someone walking toward his hotel bedroom. The door, which was already partly opened, revealed Chris Thorndyke, Sonic's 6-year old human/hedgehog son. He noticed he looked scared. "Hey Chris, what's wrong?" He asked gently. "I had a bad dream. Can I sleep in you're room?" He asked in a small voice. That wasn't the first one tonight. Tails already had a bad dream, he was curled up next to Sonic. But it also wasn't the first time he had both of them in his bed at the same time for nightmares. "Yeah, no problem." Sonic said. Chris jumped up onto the bed and laid next to Sonic. Sonic put an arm around him and pulled him close. Chris rested his head on Sonic's shoulder and fell asleep. Sonic tried to go back to sleep as well. "Tomorrow's qualifying. I should get my rest."

January 21st, 2016

World Grand Prix

Qualifying

1:00 PM

Sonic got into his car. As did Shadow. The teams made final adjustments to get ready for their runs. Sonic went out first. It was late though, only 10 minutes left. Jeff Gordon led the field with a 1:25.07, 280 mph. Lewis Hamilton was 2nd with a 1:26.95. Sonic's first lap was a 1:24.80, 281 mph. "What are you waiting for? Get out there!" Shadow's chief yelled. "Not yet. They will top 1 minute 23 seconds." Shadow said. "No way, that's impossible." He said. Then, Sonic came flying by again. It was a 1:22.05, 283 mph. Shadow's crew chief was stunned, but before he could tell Shadow, he stomped on the gas and went out to make his run. But only 3 minutes remained. Shadow came by to start his lap. 2 minutes left. He could make only 2 laps. His first lap was a 1:22.07. But he had one more lap. After time stops, if you are in the middle of a lap, that lap will still count, but you could not attempt any more. Sonic thought he had the pole won, but then Shadow came flying by.

His time...was a 1:20.93. Sonic was stunned by this. "He did it! A new course record!" Shadow the Hedgehog wins the pole!" Allen Bestwick, an announcer, yelled out. "Shadow." Was all Sonic said.

He went to sleep that night thinking about tomorrow. The situation was different now for him in the World Championship, since Shadow got 2 points for the pole. He now has to win or finish 3 spots ahead of Shadow. A tie will not do it for him. He has fewer wins than Shadow. As for Gordon and Hamilton, they must win or finish 8 spots ahead of both Sonic and Shadow. "I can do this. I will do this." Is all Sonic thought as he went to sleep.

January 22nd, 2016

World Grand Prix Final

Race 15 out of 15

World Circuit-Los Angeles, California

2:00 PM

Sonic and Shadow prepared themselves both mentally and physically. One race to decide it all. Sonic grabbed his helmet as Rotor, Tails and Bunnie made final preparations. Before getting into his car, he went to Sally. "Bring back the world title." Sally said to him. Sonic gave his girlfriend a hug and a kiss before he went to Tails, Chris and Crystal. He kneeled down and hugged all three of them. "I'll bring back the title guys. I'll see you after the race." He said. Crystal went to Shadow's pit area. Shadow gave her a hug and kiss and then went to his car. They both went out and lined up on the grid.

The first red light lit.

Then the second.

Then the 3rd and 4th.

Then the last one.

"Let's do it to it." Sonic said.

"For you Maria." Shadow said.

The lights turned green. They roared off to turn one.

To be continued...

(It's all led to this, Sonic vs. Shadow. Who will win the World Title? Find out next time on the season finale of Sonic R!)


	9. This Moment, Forever

I don't own any of the characters except Crystal. How very unfortunate.

January 22nd, 2016

World Grand Prix Final

Race 15 of 15

1:01 PM

The green lights are up. The field of 36 300+ MPH cars roar into the first turn, a downhill and than uphill chicane. Sonic gets to the inside to pass Shadow, but he quickly blocks, and it gets Sonic loose, making him spin into the sand. Sonic recovers for a moment. "Sonic, are you OK?" Asks Charles, his uncle and crew chief. "Can you get back to the pit?" He asks. "Yeah, I can get there." Sonic says in response. He quickly gets back going and towards the pit. They give him fresh tires and more booster fuel. Sonic has dropped to 33rd, Shadow gets the lead, Jeff Gordon is 2nd, Lewis Hamilton is 3rd. Sonic's speed gets him up to 24th in 3 laps.

Then, Trevor Bayne and Juan Pablo Montoya crash while battling for 7th. This allows Sonic to get up 22nd. Pit stops eventually come around lap 20. Sonic stays out a long time to get more track position. It also helps that Shadow has miscue on pit road. Sonic goes in on lap 27. When he gets in there, his teams works quickly. "Tires OK!" Shouts Rotor. "Same here!" Yells Tails. "Flaps Adjusteed!" Yells Antoine. "Waitin' on fuel!" Yells Bunnie, who is refueling. A second later, she pulls out the can and shuts the door with her elbow. "Ok Sugah Hog!" She yells. Sonic quickly steps on it to get out of the pit area. The pit stop was a fast 5.8 seconds. Sonic gets out in 12th. Jeff Gordon gets the lead, Lewis Hamilton is 2nd, Shadow is 3rd. Sonic continues working his way to the front.

Shadow gets back to the lead with about 25 laps to go. Sonic has gotten back up to 4th. He gets past Hamilton, but it takes some work. By then, there's 22 laps left. He starts working on Gordon. But the 5-Time Sprint Cup Champion is not gonna let him by without a fight. It allows Lewis to close in, and Shadow to pull away some. But, after 10 laps, Sonic passes him, and begins to chase Shadow. But he will have to hold off Gordon and Hamilton while doing so. He eventually gets to him, with 5 laps left. But then, they have to make one last stop on pit-road.

"Alright, Sonny. Last stop, what do you need?" Asks Charles. "4 tires, adjust wing to as aerodynamic as possible ,fill it up on Booster fuel, make if as fast as possible!" He says. "Shadow, last stop. What do you want?" Shadow's crew chief asks. "Fill it up on both fuels. Adjust the wing to 30 degrees. 4 tires." Shadow says. "Got it. Guys, make this count." Shadow' screw chief says. "Ok, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Go! Go! Go!" Charles says, signaling the crew. They get to work on Sonic's car. Sally goes out to clean the windshield off, as she normally does. But when she looks in, Sonic looks odd. Not as himself. He looked way more serious than normal and hardly acknowledged anyone else's existence but his and Shadow's. Sonic uses a transparent visor, so Sally could tell this by just looking at his face. Sally looks in shock.

"Tires OK!" Says Rotor.

"Same Here!" Says Tails.

"Wings Adjusteed to 30 deegrees!" Says Antoine.

"Ok Sugah hog!" Yells Bunnie to Sonic. Sonic quickly stands on it and gets out.

Sally is somewhat scared at how Sonic was acting. But also sort of proud. Sonic is normally never serious. He was always somewhat cocky when they used to battle Robotnik is his countless attempts to take over Mobius. All of which failed of course. (The whole Robotnik takeover and mass roboticization didn't happen in this universe. In fact, roboticization doesn't even exist in this one.) Sally was sort of used to this from her friends though. She saw it sometimes from Bunnie when she used to race. Then she lost her arm and legs in a terrible accident. Her dirt racing car slammed into the open edge of a wall at full speed. The car was destroyed and exploded on impact. Rotor and Tails had to make robotic prosthetic arm and legs for her after that. She quit racing and just became a mechanic.

Back out on track, 4 laps remained. Sonic knew he had to do whatever he could to pass Shadow. With 3 to go, he made no progress. In fact, Jeff and Lewis had closed in that time. Those two could still win the title if on of them wins the race. Sonic starts to close with 2 laps left.

Then, it comes down to it. 1 lap to go. Sonic must pass Shadow to get the championship. He closes on him as the go through the chicane and then onto the bridge. Sonic get to his back bumper as they get to the tunnel. He tries going upside down to pass him in the circular part of the tunnel. It fails, and they get to the final and most difficult part the course. A long, tornado like, banked turn. G-Forces can reach 15 G's. He, and the others use their boosters. The boosters have a 5-stage system. At stage 5, they can reach 450 MPH. Lewis Hamilton and Jeff Gordon go to Aero mode, since their in open wheel cars. They go to stage 2, 3, and then 4 as they reach the twist. "He's insane! How could anyone chase me this hard! But I won't lose to you, blue hedgehog!" Yells Shadow. Sonic and the others are struggling. Sonic then goes to stage 5. As does Jeff Gordon. But he pulls out, as does Lewis. "I can't take! It's too much!" Says Lewis, as he disengages the booster. "Incredible. How can they withstand this?! What are they racing for?!" Says Jeff. Sonic then goes around on the outside. "Must...win!" Yells Sonic, in pain from the booster. He passes Shadow. Then, they go on to the straight, through a final banked turn, and then onto the front stretch. Shadow then goes to stage 5, and he begins chase down Sonic. He gets close. They go through the tri-oval. The teams are near the wall. Sally is praying for Sonic to win.

Shadow keeps closing.

He looks to the outside.

"Here comes Shadow! He'll have one more shot!" Yells the announcer, Allen Bestwick.

He tries to get him.

But he runs out of time.

_Sonic the Hedgehog...is the World Champion._

_"He won't get there! Mobius's Sonic the Hedgehog is the 2015 FIA World Champion!"_

Sonic quickly shuts off the car. He can't believe it. He won! "YOU DID IT SONNY! YOURE THE WORLD CHAMPION!" Yells Charles. Sonic is relieved and overjoyed. He shakes his fist wildly in the air. Shadow, on the other hand, is dejected. "It wasn't enough Maria. I'm sorry." He thinks to himself.

"It's ok Shadow. You did your best." Maria says in Shadow's mind.

Final Points:

Pos. Driver Points

1. Sonic Hedgehog 135

2. Shadow Hedgehog 127

3. Jeff Gordon 119

4. Lewis Hamilton 118

5. Helio Castroneves 115

6. Dale Earnhardt Jr. 113

In victory lane, Sonic celebrates with his friends and family. He is the first Nationwide series driver to win the World Championship. He also the first driver to do it as a rookie. He knows though he must get ready. He'll be driving for Hendricks Motorsports in the 2016 NASCAR Sprint Cup season. As will Shadow and Knuckles. He knows he'll have a challenge ahead.

"But today I will celebrate. As I have taken the title as the best driver in the World!" Sonic thinks to himself.

(Thank you for reading Season 1! Season 2 will start within a week or so. Quick previews though: Sonic vs. Jimmie Johnson, Shadow is in a slump, and Tails in the World Championship? You'll have to find out soon, next time on Sonic R!)


	10. To be the Very Best (Season 2 Premiere)

I don't own any characters. Other than Crystal. Why can't I own more? Because life f-ing sucks.

In Season 2, things will change. Some new characters like Silver, Mighty, and the Babylon Rouges will be introduced. Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow have finally made it to the NASCAR Sprint Cup Series. Shadow will have some struggles and controversy, and Tails might just join Sonic in a bid for his own World Championship title. (Or not. I'm not telling you.)

February 8th, 2016

9 year old Miles "Tails" Prower is chasing a dream. Driving along side his big brother, Sonic the Hedgehog, in the FIA World Championship. After getting left off the pit crew for Sonic at Hendrick Motorsports (He was too young.) he has his chance now. He found out the winner of the FIA Junior Karting World Championship, which he is old enough to compete in, will get to be in the World Championship. He let the 16 year old know about it.

"I don't know Tails. The World Championship is really dangerous. And you haven't been racing long. Don't you think you might be jumping the gun a little?" Sonic asked. "Please Sonic, I really want to do this! Besides, if I win, I can race against you!" Tails begged. Sonic thought for a moment. Tails was inexperienced, but he was too and he went into racing within a few months. And he could teach Tails to be good, he was a World Champion after all. But if he does win, the World Championship is really dangerous. Those cars can reach 450 mph, and the competition is really tough.

"Ok Tails, but I'm gonna teach you. After all, if anyone should teach you how to race, it should be your big brother and current World Champion." Sonic said. Tails was overjoyed by the fact that he could race, and he has a chance to race against his big brother.

The next day, they got some go karts from the garage and went down to the local karting facility. Sonic sent Tails out to make a few laps for a diagnostic test, to see what he had to teach him. Sonic was stunned by what he saw. He was amazing. He hit every corner well, he braked and shifted perfectly, once he got completely sideways and he saved it with no issues. So Sonic took out his phone and recorded the rest of the session. After 3 laps, Sonic brought him in.

"How'd I do?" Tails asked. "You were...you were amazing. It looks like all I'm gonna have to teach you is maybe exiting corners and how to race in wet conditions." Sonic said. Tails was happy to hear he was good. Luckily, it began raining soon afterward. So Sonic put the rain tires on his kart and they went out. Tails was even better in the rain than in the dry. He never spun once. Sonic went out and went as fast as Tails did, and he spun at least 5 times.

At sundown, Sonic noticed Tails spin out and stop completely during some post-test laps. Sonic was a little worried so he ran out to the car. He saw that the little fox had fallen asleep in his car. He must have been really tired after a long day. Sonic chuckled and picked him up out of his car.

He got the other kart and dragged them home. He used one arm to drag the cars, and the other to carry Tails. After a little while, they got home. Sonic put the karts in the garage and tucked Tails into bed. He kissed him on the forehead goodnight. "Goodnight little bro. You did great today."

February 28th, 2016

58th Annual Daytona 500

Daytona Beach, Florida, USA

NASCAR Sprint Cup Series-Race 1 of 36

Today is the one of the biggest races of Sonic's career-The Daytona 500. The Great American Race. This was one of the races Sonic wanted to win the most. It was also his debut in the NASCAR Sprint Cup Series, as well as for Shadow and Knuckles. All three of them driving for Hendrick Motorsports. NASCAR lifted its rule for 4 driving teams at most for each team, so Hendrick expanded to 7 drivers. To go along with Sonic and the others, they had 6-time Champion Jimmie Johnson, Defending Champion Dale Earnhardt Jr., Kasey Kahne, and 4th place overall last year, young Chase Elliot.

Sonic and Knuckles planned to draft in the race, Shadow would work with Jimmie Johnson, and Kasey Kahne and Dale Jr. would draft, and Chase Elliot would work with Kurt Busch, who drives for a Hendrick affiliate team. Sonic would start in 5th, Shadow in 3rd since he won the qualifying race, and Knuckles in 8th.

At the beginning of the race things went well. Nothing out of the ordinary. That is, until lap 55, a big crash broke out. 10 cars involved. Danica Patrick was trying to block Denny Hamlin, who was going way faster than her. A fight nearly broke out on pit road between Hamlin and Danica's crew. Unfortunately, Kasey Kahne, a teammate, was caught up in the crash.

At halfway, Shadow led and Sonic was 4th, Knuckles right behind him. This stayed like this until late in the race. Shadow misjudged where Kevin Harvick was and triggered a massive, 23-car wreck. Jamie McMurray flipped over, and Shadow went spinning into the grass, until he came back up and hit the wall hard.

After the LONG red flag, Sonic and Knuckles restarted 1st and 2nd, with 15 laps left. It ended up coming down to the last lap. Sonic still pushing Knuckles. They went into the first two turns, and they realized they had their work cut out for them, as Brad Keselowski and Joey Logano had a huge run going down the back straightaway. They passed both of them heading down into turn 3. Sonic and Knuckles tried to get to them, but they couldn't. Brad Keselowski won the race, Joey Logano was 2nd, and Sonic and Knuckles were 3rd and 4th.

The two were disappointed about losing the race so late, but they knew they would get it back later on in the season.

To be continued...


	11. The Chase for the Title

I own no characters. Sucks doesn't it?

July 6th, 2016

Its halfway through the season, Shadow the Hedgehog's debut season in the NASCAR Sprint Cup season has been less than stellar. He's had 4 DNF's (Did not finish) and his best finish was 3rd at Charlotte. Meanwhile, Sonic and Knuckles are near the top of the points, Sonic 2nd, Knuckles in 3rd. Sonic already has 3 wins at Phoenix, Texas and Charlotte. Knuckles has 4 wins, Las Vegas, California, Talladega, and Sonoma. Sonic is only 3 points behind. Knuckles is 4 back, the leader of the points is Jimmie Johnson.

Ever since then, Shadow has had a rough season. He's 14th in points, still trying to win a race. The fans make it even worse. Calling him "overrated", "untalented", and saying his season in the Nationwide series and in the World Championship was a fluke. He wants to get a win so badly. Tonight, however, is the race where he might have the best chance of winning. He was doing well at Daytona until he wrecked, and he was 5th at a Talladega.

In the race, he leads 73 laps, on his way to his first win of the season, sealing him a spot in the Chase for the Sprint Cup. He then finishes 4th the next week. Jumping from 14th to 5th in the points in a flash. For the next few weeks leading up to the Chase, Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow score 4 wins between them. They are now 2-3-4 in points. The Chase finally arrives. 16 drivers made it in-Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Kyle Larson, Jimmie Johnson, Kyle Busch, Brad Keselowski, Chase Elliot, Matt Kenseth, Joey Logano, Denny Hamlin, Trevor Bayne, Austin Dillon, Dale Earnhardt Jr., Kevin Harvick, and Tony Stewart.

In the first race, Sonic finishes 3rd, Knuckles in 6th, Shadow in 7th. Jimmie Johnson gets the win, sealing him a spot in the next round of the Chase. In the second race, Sonic wrecks, Knuckles finishes 9th, whilst Shadow wins. So he will advance. And finally, in the third race, the final race in round 1, Sonic wins, Knuckles is 2nd, Shadow is 5th. That will put all three drivers into round 2.

In round 2, all three wreck in at least one race. Sonic wins the 4th race and wrecks in the 5th, Knuckles wins 5th race and wrecks in the 6th, and Shadow wrecks in the 4th, but comes back with good results to advance.

In the 3rd round, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Jimmie Johnson, Kyle Larson, Dale Earnhardt Jr., Chase Elliot, and Kevin Harvick are the only ones left. Sonic wins race 7, Jimmie Johnson wins the 8th. It's down to Shadow to advance, as Knuckles will advance on points. In the 9th race, Carl Edwards wins. But he has been eliminated in a previous round, if Shadow can finish 6th or better, he will advance. With half a lap left, he is 7th, behind Dale Jr. If Earnhardt stays there, he will advance. Going down into turn 3, Shadow drives it in deep, and gets into his corner, getting Earnhardt sideways. Allowing Shadow to get by, finish 6th, and advance to the Final 4.

November 12th, 2016

In the week before the finale, the World Karting Championship takes place. Tails will race for the FIA World Championship if he wins. Sonic has taught him everything. The race is about to start. It will be a 60 lap race. Sonic talks to a Tails just before the start. "Ok little bro. Remember everything I've taught you over the last 9 months, and you'll be fine." Sonic says to him. Tails nods and flips down his visor. His helmet is a lot like Shadow's, black with a red stripe curling around the helmet, with a clear visor. Sonic and the others use clear visors on their helmets, Mobian eyes aren't as sensitive as human ones, so they can see better through glare.

At the start of the race, Tails gets a good jump. He goes from 15th to 11th in one turn. Over the course of the race, Tails gives it all he has. With only a few laps left, he is 3rd, he gets to second, then catches the leader with one lap left. Going into the last turn, the leader, not wanting to lose to a Mobian (Some people are racist towards Mobians) wrecks Tails. But Tails, using everything he's learned, saves it, passes him, and wins the race.

Sonic is thrilled, and so is Tails. Because if Sonic can finish 3rd or better in the Championship in NASCAR, he will race alongside his little brother for the World Championship.

And he can't wait.

To be continued...

(Sorry it's short and took so long, had writers block.)


End file.
